Gunpla Starter Set
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) Gunpla Starter Set is a 1/144 scale 2-pack kit released in 2010. Includes *RX-78-2 Gundam **Beam Rifle **2 Beam Saber Handles **2 Beam Sabers **Shield **Bazooka **Adapter piece for Bazooka **Non-transformable Core Fighter *MS-06F Zaku II (Mass Production type) **Zaku Machine Gun **Heat Hawk ***Adapter piece **Bazooka **2 Leg-mounted Missile pods ***3 pairs of removable missiles **1 pair Trigger hands *Gunpla How-to Guide Gundam vs Zaku Edition Kit Features & Gimmicks *RX-78-2 Gundam: **Shoulder parts can be pushed frontwards for slightly extra articulation. **Elbow joints can be bent up to 90 degrees. **Knee joints can be bent up to 110 degrees. **Chest joint can tilt from left or right if slightly pulled up. **Beam Saber hilts can be optionally removed from the backpack as handheld weapons. **Beam Rifle's foregrip & sensor can swing left and right. **Bazooka can mount onto the rear waist armor via an Adapter. **The Shield can attach to the backpack. *MS-06F Zaku II: **Mono-eye can move left and right. (removal of helmet required) **The elbow joints can be bent up to 90 degrees. **the knee joints can be bent up to 100 degrees. **Machine Gun's foregrip can swing left or right. **Bazooka can be stored onto the rear waist armor via a flip-out mounting joint. **Bazooka's foregrip and scope can pivot up and down. **Heat Hawk can be stored onto the left waist armor via an adapter. **Missile pods can be optionally mounted onto the legs. (some detaching on the legs are required) Tips & Tricks *General: **For better results, some/most of the details are needed to be applied & panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *RX-78-2 Gundam: **The Dengeki Hobby Magazine (July 2001 issue) exclusive Mechanism Sticker set for HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam decal sheet can be applied on this kit. **Do not use the Beam Saber parts from the SB-13 runner, which can tighten the assembly between the hilt & the effect parts (or in a worst case scenario, the Beam Saber effect part's peg may break off from the hilt while attempting to remove it.). *Zaku II **The Machine Gun from 1/144 System Weapon 001 can be used for this kit. **The Bazooka from 1/144 System Weapon 009 can be used for this kit. **The Semovente Corps markings included in the EX Model YMT-05 Hildolfr kit can be used for this Gunpla. B-Club related customizations *RX-78-2 Gundam: **High Detail Manipulator 16 can be used for this kit. **The HGUC Gundam (Anime Ver.) Conversion Parts garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create an Anime-accurate HGUC Gundam. **The Perfect Gundam Conversion Parts for HGUC Gundam garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create an HGUC-styled Perfect Gundam. **The Full Armor Gundam Conversion Kit for HGUC Gundam garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create the MSV of Plamo Kyoshiro versions of Full Armor Gundam. **The Red Warrior Conversion Kit for HGUC Gundam garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create Red Warrior. *Zaku II: **High Detail Manipulator 50 can be used for this kit. **WA-32 120mm Zaku Machine Gun (Wide-Grip) can be used for this kit. Variants *Current reissues of the Gunpla will feature a blue-colored Bandai Spirits logo. Notes & Trivia *This set includes anime-accurate color variants of HGUC-021 and HGUC-040. *The How-to Guide booklet features tips for new builders including tools needed, assembly guide, gate mark cleanup, panel lining, seam line removal, and painting. Gallery Box art Gundam Starter Set Gundam vs Zaku Box Art.jpeg|Packaging Stock photos Gunpla How-to Guide Gundam vs Zaku.JPG|The How-to-Guide booklet. Gunpla-Starter-Set-1.jpg Gunpla-Starter-Set-2.jpg Gunpla-Starter-Set-3.jpg Gunpla-Starter-Set-4.jpg Gunpla-Starter-Set-5.jpg See Also *Gunpla Starter Set Vol.2 Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:HG Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:PC-123 Plus Category:Animation-accurate color molding Category:2-packs Category:How-to-guide books Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo Category:HGUC Zaku II Runners